Pioruny
Świetlisty piorun przeciął nocne niebo pokryte chmurami które oblewały ziemie obfitym deszczem.George westchnął rozczarowany. Znowu burza,to już 5 noc z rzędu w której wygląda to właśnie tak jak teraz. Przeprowadził się tu niedawno. Myślał, że będzie to ideale miejsce, by spędzić resztę życia.Jakże był zawiedziony, gdy zrozumiał, że opuścił miejski zgiełk tylko po to by, nie móc spać w nocy przez pioruny. Na szczęście kupił sobie zatyczki do uszu, które to miały go chronić przed irytującym hukiem wyładowań spadających na niego z chmur.Jednak w piorunach było coś innego. Budziły lęk,a odgłosy gromu nie pozwalały zasnąć wymuszając na mieszkańcach dłuższe męki i wmawianie sobie że to tylko burza. No cóż, pomyślał ciemnowłosy George. Wcisnął głębiej zatyczki do uszu i położył głowę na poduszce,powoli odpływając do krainy snów. Jednak w tej pozornie idealnej krainie czekało go coś gorszego niż piorun. Miał wizje,wizje w której widział, jak piorun uderza w ziemie,wybuchając energią i oślepiającym światłem.Gdy błyski opadły, zobaczył w środku dziwną postać. Obudził się z krzykiem. Był niewiarygodnie zdenerwowany. Jak nie pioruny ,to jakieś koszmary!.Rozejrzał się dokoła i zobaczył że już 9:00. Od razu zapomniał o śnie,szybko zrobił sobie kawę, założył jeansy, koszulę i marynarkę, a następnie wybiegł z domu.W pracy powitał go szef zimnym wzrokiem i komentarzem "Znowu spóźnienie, George".Całe szczęście nudny dzień w pracy szybko się skończył, a George mógł opuścić ten nudny budynek.Wracał do domu tą samą drogą co zawsze, jednak po drodze spotkał starą kobietę, która na jego widok wstała,złapała go za rękę i powiedziała jakby wieloma głosami "Gdy świetliste włócznie gniewnie uderzają w ziemie, szybko niewinna krew się poleje, on szereg dusz ludzkości odbierze a Ezrel jego imię". Sam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć,chciał wierzyć, że to wariatka, ale jak to możliwe że mówiła takim głosem,czy może głosami? Ale mimo wszystko nie chciał wierzyć. Odtrącił ją i zaczął biec w stronę domu, a w myślach cały czas słyszał głos kobiety powtarzający frazę "niewinna krew się poleje".Gdy dobiegł, wyjął drżącymi rękami klucz z kieszeni,włożył go do zamka i obrócił dwa razy.Wbiegł panicznie do domu,zamknął drzwi ,rzucił teczką i próbował sobie przemyśleć co się stało. I nagle wszystko zaczęło się układać. Pioruny i sen,czyżby postacią w śnie był tajemniczy Ezrel? To wydawało mu się głupie, ale co jeżeli było prawdziwe,co jeżeli naprawdę niewinni zaczną umierać? Jego rozmyślania przerwała kolejna burza i wtedy sobie przypomniał,akcja snu działa się w lesie,wiedział już co ma zrobić. Wyjął z kredensu rewolwer, naładował go i wybiegł z domu. Kierował się do lasu. Zkażdą chwilą jego wiara słabła, bo nawet jeżeli ma rację, to czy zwykły rewolwer wystarczy? Uznał że musi znaleźć Ezrela. Burza identyczna jak w śnie, więc tajemnicza postać prawdopodobnie pojawi się dosłownie za chwilę. Na szczęście znał miejsce z koszmaru i chciał tam dotrzeć zanim Ezrel zmieni swoje położenie. Dotarł na miejsce, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami znalazł tam odwróconą plecami postać. Wycelował z broni, gdy nagle istota się odezwała: -A więc wreszcie mnie znalazłeś-powiedział Ezrel, wciąż odwrócony do George'a. -Czym jesteś?-odezwał się George. -Mógłbym ci powiedzieć, ale i tak byś nie pojął,jestem czymś zbyt skomplikowanym, aby twój ludzki mózg to pojął. -Może to i lepiej,w każdym bądź razie skończę z tobą, zanim zrobisz coś złego,ale zanim to zrobię muszę wiedzieć czemu to robisz? -Bo ludzkość należy do mnie,wszyscy jesteście moją własnością z względów, których nigdy nie zrozumiesz. Musicie umrzeć,ale nie odmówię sobie przyjemności mordowania was po kolei. -Dość!-krzyknął George i nacisnął spust 5 razy dziurawiąc ciało Ezrela,jednak ten tylko się zaśmiał. Ciało demona zmieniło się w mgłę, która owiła ciało George'a. Wył z bólu, kiedy Ezrel odrywał kolejne płaty skóry od jego ciała. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie